1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an explosion proof device for a pressure accumulator having a valve portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure accumulators having a valve portion, such as an aerosol container, a bottle for a lighter, a bottle for fuel, a gas lighter, an autoclave, and a fire extinguisher, are apt to explode according to the conditions of the atmosphere in which they are put, especially according to the conditions of temperature. The explosion is very dangerous. Now, as a typical example of a pressure accumulator having a valve portion, an aerosol container is explained. It is very dangerous to throw away an aerosol container after use thereof into fire, to put an aerosol container under use in a place of high temperature for storage, or to set an aerosol container near fire, for in the above described conditions, the aerosol container explodes. Of course, an aerosol container under use is filled with gas and an aerosol container after use is still filled with gas. Therefore, when the specialist who deals with an aerosol container throws away the aerosol container, he drills it without generating sparks. However, a special technique is required to drill an aerosol container without generating sparks between the drill and the wall of the aerosol container prepared with such a device to enable throwing away with safety, wherein a push button device thereof is made to be permanently pressed downwards, and thereby the gas in the aerosol container is exhausted. However, this type of aerosol container, with a push button device to be pushed down, forces a user to do such troublesome work as described above before he throws it away and if he forgets to push down the push button device and throws it away, there is a danger of explosion. These are the defects of an ordinary aerosol container.